


Written in the Stars

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bob - Freeform, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment after the celebration in RotJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For the "15 Pairings" community on LJ.
> 
> I first heard the line about the sleep of the just in Ed Abbey's _The Monkey Wrench Gang_.

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" Leia asked.

Through the trees, Han could still hear the sounds of the celebration. He shifted in the hammock that the Ewoks had slung between two trees -- seeing as their own beds were far too short for humans. "It's the sleep of the just," he said.

"Oh?"

He grinned. "The just plain tired."

"Well," she admitted, "We did have a big day."

"Toppling an Empire -- all in a day's work." He shifted awkwardly in the hammock, to get a better look at her. "Are you all right?"

"I guess -- I'm just afraid that when I wake up, it'll all have been a dream. That the Emperor will still be alive, that we'll still be fighting just to survive -- "

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He took her hand, and slid his other hand up her arm. Then, he pinched her.

"What was that for?"

"So you'll know you're not dreaming." He grinned up at her, and extended one side of the hammock. "Come on, Princess. Come to bed."

She hesitated for just a moment, and then climbed gingerly in, and settled carefully against him, her head pillowed on his shoulder.

"Look up there," he whispered.

"What am I looking at?"

"All the stars," he said. "And all the people on all the planets circling all the stars -- they're all free now." He stroked her cheek. "I'm not good at the speeches, Princess -- that's your job. But what I'm telling you is, you've done good." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Sleep tight, Princess. You deserve it."


End file.
